


The Guard could use such skills

by Ghai



Series: Priwen does not collaborate with leeches [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Denial of Feelings, Guard of Priwen - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Post-Game, Unresolved, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghai/pseuds/Ghai
Summary: Geoffrey likes being bitten. Which he doesn´t like at all.





	The Guard could use such skills

**Author's Note:**

> Elisabeth takes her own life and Jonathan tries to trick Geoffrey into killing him as well. Geoffrey learns what happens when you try to fuck a starving vampire... and he likes it... which he doesn´t like at all.
> 
> I tried... and I just didn´t come up with any more plot.  
> So I´m editing the story to be posted in a way that was originaly intended.

The afternoon was cold and cloudy. Geoffrey was hoping it won’t rain as he and a dozen of Priwen men were about to enter the sewers and flash flood was one of the things he didn’t want to deal with on their hunt tonight. He opened the iron gate and motioned his men inside as he has so many times before. Two of them stayed back guarding the exit, the rest continued down the stairs.

The scouts reported people going missing in the area and number of skals roaming through the streets. Since the sun was still up all the skals will be hiding and there was no better place to hide than sewers running wide under the whole city. Plus, in case of retreat the the monsters couldn’t follow them outside which has proven useful more than once.

They proceeded through the dark damp corridors swiftly and it didn’t take long till they came across first skals. They’ve dealt with the group of three monsters with ease and moved further. Everything went smoothly, every few meters they ran into a lonely skal or a small group and took them down from afar.

It was almost too easy Geoffrey thought but on the other hand the mindless grind was exactly what he needed to take his mind off the recent events. Finally, something to chase out the image of Jonathan blushing, his perfect body trembling under him in ecstasy and his blue eyes holding so much pain when the hunter left him standing alone in that god-forgotten place. One part of Geoffrey hated himself for leaving like that, the other hated himself for being naive and letting his guard down around the leech. None of the two kept him from masturbating to the memory every other night after returning from the hunt and he hated himself for it even more.

One of the skals got close enough to slash its claws inches from where Geoffrey stood just a second ago. The alley was to narrow for the sword so he unholstered his axe and thrust it into monster’s forehead.

“They’re coming from behind!” Baker shouted and more gunshots resonated through the sewers. More skals poured mindlessly to the alley in front of them, most of them brutally slaughtered by the shotguns but the bodies were starting to pile up.

“We have to go back, there is too much of them here.” Geoffrey shouted and the group started to back up through the corridor slowly. Almost too slowly. “What’s the holdup, Baker?” He barked not letting his eyes off the skals coming at him. How could he get so careless not to notice the horde earlier?!

As answer he got another round of shots. “Way clear! Mind the bodies!”

Geoffrey heard his men pick up the pace. There were still monsters coming at them but the dead bodies were slowing them down. “Nicklin, go, I’m right behind you.” He patted the man on his right on the shoulder and motioned him to follow the rest of the group. He waited another couple of seconds, taking down last two skals that were getting too close before turning around and joining them. Suddenly instead of Nicklin’s back there was an ugly skal screaming into his face and slashing its ugly claws too close to Geoffrey’s face, forcing him to duck to the left. The hunter swung his axe upwards letting it meet the monster’s chin but there was another one coming at him in the next second forcing him to fall back. Finally, Geoffrey saw the opening near the ceiling with more of skals crawling their way into the sewers like rats. He quickly turned around just to see more of them coming from that direction and an alley leading to the left. Within the second he decided and jumped left.

He ran into the alley, hiding his shotgun inside his coat again as it was no use to him unloaded and ran forward, hoping he would not trip and fall as the alley was getting darker the further he got. He raised his left hand and let it slide over the wall to guide himself. The corridor was curved slightly to the north which was a good sign since Geoffrey knew the sewers in that part of the town better. It seemed like he’s running forever, he passed several crossroads until he stopped at one with familiar dimmed greenish light coming from the right side. He ran towards it with hope, hearing the skals still tracing his steps not far behind him.

A sharp pain jolted through his arm but he ignored it and kept moving forward. At least he could see iron gate at the end of the tunnel and prayed for it to be open. It was and Geoffrey jumped in, closing the bars behind him. He secured it quickly with iron chain laying on the ground, only then he allowed himself to look around.

He was in one of the sewers facilities to control underground water levels. He was not yet sure which one but that would be easy to determine since all of them contained plans of the sewers if you knew where to look. The old lock on cabinet by the main panel gave up after one well-aimed blow of the axe and revealed some maintenance equipment and the documents Geoffrey needed.

His eyes widened when he saw the operations manual title – instead of north he was going south the whole time and therefore instead of White Chapel he was currently near Pembroke which was definitely not good.

 _Well done, McCullum!_ Geoffrey praised himself ironically. _Now you’re not stuck down here with just skals but a fucking sewer monster too. Yay!_

The manual was getting somewhat sticky in his hand. Geoffrey didn’t even have to look because only one thing is sticky like this, but he did anyway. Cover pages were covered in drying blood. He looked at his palms and found a nasty wound on the left that he used to trace the wall. It didn’t look deep or threatening but there was enough blood to stain his whole palm. Just great. He quickly wrapped a handkerchief around the wound. It was not much but at least he won’t leave blood on everything he touches.

Geoffrey opened the manual on the page with map of surrounding tunnels and tried to plan his way out. There should have been door on the far end of the room, stairs up, first right, two intersections straight, third left to another staircase, right on the top and more or less straight to a smaller maintenance room and from there exit straight to the surface. Easy enough unless he runs into some unfriendly residents. He tore the page and hid it in his pocket in case he’d need it later, reloaded the shotgun

and lit one of the petroleum lamps from the cabinet.

With that he headed for the iron door, ignoring the skals shrieking by the gate he came in with, and through the door up the stairs. The staircase was illuminated by the very same greenish light as the room before and so was the tunnel. Geoffrey threaded lightly not to make too much noise and attract unwanted attention and moved quickly through the narrow passages. He took the first right as planned and in few minutes he reached the second staircase.

The corridors upstairs were different, not so narrow or straight and occasionally they led to rooms of different sizes some of which looked like part of the sewers facility, others like old shelters or cellars. Geoffrey looked into the map briefly to make sure he’s going in the right direction but the rooms here were a bit more familiar to him from the previous time the Priwen went to take down the local beast and failed miserably. He shivered with the thought he might as well trip over the remains of his own men in those tunnels. Geoffrey was tough but seeing his men die pained him every time.

He navigated through the rooms and corridors slowly, shotgun prepared, looking around every corner before stepping around them. He must have been close to the exit when heard deep wheezing. He peeked inside the next room and saw it. The sewer monster was crouched in the far corner, visibly occupied with gnawing at something Geoffrey couldn’t see. From this far away the beast didn’t look that scary but the hunter remembered well how easily it tore his men apart. He quickly hid back behind the corner.

 _Good it didn’t see me._ He sighed in his mind and started to move quietly back along the wall hoping he can still sneak out. Abruptly the sounds stopped he could hear the monster sniffing loudly in the air.

 _Shit!_ Ran through his head as he heard first hesitant steps heading in his direction. He looked around the room to judge his options and began moving slowly to the right to a passage, different one than the one he came through. If he remembered correctly it should lead to a maze of tunnels which he could use to surpass the beast or at least hide himself.

The steps behind him picked up on pace and he burst into run. Loud shriek echoed through the tunnel.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiit!_ Geoffrey ran for his life, not being able to see the creature behind him but hearing it screams and its claws running over the concrete floor. He tried to zigzag randomly through the hallways but it always seemed to know exactly which way he’s going plus he no longer had any idea where he’s heading.

He ran around another corner and there was a short alley with heavy iron door at the end. Closed door to be precise. Locked to be even more precise as Geoffrey learned in a second. He turned around and knew he was fucked. The beast approaching him was too big to stand straight in the corridor so it creeped on all four, crouching and preparing to jump as it knew Geoffrey had nowhere to run. 

Geoffrey didn’t wait even a second, raised his shotgun and aimed it at the monster head.

Several things happened in one moment. The monster leaped propelling itself onto Geoffrey. Geoffrey pulled the trigger hitting it in the air, but the huge mass of muscles, claws and fangs just kept moving forward. Memory of the last words Jonathan said to him over a week ago flashed through his mind: “I could help.”

Geoffrey fired the second shell, barely grazing the beast and braced for the impact which didn’t come. Instead something yanked him backwards through the door that suddenly opened behind his back.

Geoffrey was trying to catch his balance in the unexpected darkness. He must have let the lamp fall on the other side of the door.

Right, the door. Someone was in there with him locking the door. Geoffrey let the shotgun fall to the ground and slid a long knife in his hand instead when cold fingers gripped his wrists.

“It’s ok, Geoffrey.” The familiar voice whispered from the darkness in front of him.

“Reid?!” The hunter almost shouted. The doctor was really the last man he would have hoped to meet in the sewers. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Helping.” The voice held a trace of smile that Geoffrey couldn’t see. “You are wounded.” Straight to the point, that’s the Reid Geoffrey knew. The doctor tugged on the handkerchief still wrapped around his palm removing it and raising his palm up to…

Something cold and wet ran over his bloodied palm and made Geoffrey jerk it out of Jonathan’s fingers. “The hell was that?”

Jonathan sighed. “The beast is tracking you by the smell of your blood, we have to clean it before we go.” Geoffrey could vividly imagine the lecturing look on Jonathan’s face. How annoying.

“So? Use a disinfection or something.” _Right? Reid always carries tons of those doctor’s stuff around, doesn’t he?_

“I don’t have any on me. I didn’t expect to patch anyone up tonight.” Jonathan caught his wrist again. “Believe me this is as hard for me as it is for you.” And with those words he brought Geoffrey’s palm back to his mouth and ran his tongue across the wound in the middle.

Geoffrey held his breath and tried to listen to the mad shrieks the sewer beast was making in its vain attempts to get through the door. It was designed to hold tons of water and he knew the monster did not stand a chance. He tried to think about where he could be in the sewers and how much of a rookie mistake he made running into the dead end. He made every effort he could not to think about Jonathan’s swift tongue running across his skin and tender lips closing around his fingers, gently sucking the dried blood off every possible wrinkle. But not being able to see, his other senses seemed to get stronger. He imagined how it would feel having Jonathan suck on different parts of his body. The fangs might be a drawback but it definitely seemed worth trying.

A soft moan escaped Geoffrey’s lips before he was able to stop himself. Blush rushed into his cheeks and he was suddenly grateful for the darkness enclosing them.

“Almost done.” Jonathan whispered in between his fingers and it made Geoffrey gasp. He felt the familiar tightness inside his pants and bit his lower lip painfully to stop the trail of thoughts.

Jonathan licked across the back of his hand for the last time and tightened the handkerchief around the wound once more. “Here, we’re good to go.” He handed Geoffrey his shotgun. “And put the knife away, we don’t want any more blood.”

“I’m not taking orders from you, leech.” Geoffrey fell back to his typical defensive stance but holstered the knife and reloaded the shotgun once more. With the practice he had he didn’t need to see in order to do that and it made him feel proud of his skill.

“Right, follow me.” Geoffrey heard Jonathan’s steps getting further and another door opening somewhere in the dark. He took a step forward and tripped over something heavy on the floor.

“Mind your steps, there is debris all over the place.”

An imaginary lightbulb turned on in Geoffrey’s mind. “You can see?!”

Jonathan stopped his motions. “You can’t?” His voice bore honest surprise.

“I can’t see my bloody hand in front of my face.” He really tried and couldn’t. On the other hand, the vampire could see his every move, his blushing face and probably even his tenting trousers.

“Well, stay close then.” Jonathan took Geoffrey’s free hand without warning and pulled him in the direction of the other door. Geoffrey wanted to protest as it was the wounded arm but knew he didn’t have many better options right now.

They picked up a good pace, Jonathan moving without hesitance, alerting Geoffrey about obstacles in the way and supporting him a few times when he tripped. They could no longer hear the sewer beast behind them but that didn’t make Geoffrey any calmer. It was still there with them, probably looking for another way to get to them.

They were walking for several minutes in complete silence until Geoffrey realized he could see the silhouette of the tall mam leading their way. A moment later they came to a crossroad and he could see faint light coming from a room nearby on their right. Jonathan turned in that direction and led them through a narrow corridor into a huge illuminated room.

“That’s it, the exit is up there.” Jonathan pointed his hand to a heavy door one story up. The only problem being the iron staircase leading up to them was collapsed.

An angry roar ripped through the room. Geoffrey turned around to see the sewer beast coming slowly through the corridor they just entered through and the only currently accessible exit. Now that the monster had enough space he could see it was taller that two adult men with a muzzle so wide it could probably swallow lambs whole.

“Tell me you have a plan, Reid.” He turned to the doctor but found his hand empty. “Reid! You fucking traitor!” Geoffrey wanted to swear more, but had to turn his attention to the beast again. He should have known better than to trust the vampire, but he would deal with him later if he survives this.

The monster prepared to charge him and Geoffrey holstered the shotgun and pulled his great sword out of the sheath over his shoulder. “Come on!” He shouted at the beast tauntingly. The monstrosity crouched and rushed towards him. Geoffrey fell into battle stance, preparing to sidestep the attack and get behind its back but suddenly as if the darkness around them materialized a huge pitch-black spike rose from under the monster’s feet piercing it and lifting if above the ground. The hunter recognized the trick Jonathan has previously used against him, remembered the darkness tearing through his body and the sacred blood being the only thing saving him from being torn apart. But this seemed like whole new level with the monster hanging impaled in the air, struggling and failing to deflect the blows Jonathan was throwing at it. How did the vampire get this strong?

Geoffrey was watching the fight amazed. Everything was happening so fast. The thorn dissolved back into the darkness and the beast was on its feet again, visibly hurt but not giving in yet. Jonathan was nimble on his feet, sidestepping every hit directed on him with grace, waiting for an opening, stabbing the monster with his own sword here and there. The hunter wanted to help, trying to aim his gun but the vampire was moving so fast he couldn’t get a clear shot.

Blow after blow Jonathan was dancing around the beast, the claws missing him by inches. Geoffrey gasped when the monstrous fangs barely missed the doctor’s shoulder and Jonathan shifted his eyes to check on him. The second was enough for the beast to land a blow the doctor couldn’t foresee. There was a huge explosion and both the vampire and the beast were thrown into opposite directions, Jonathan hitting the wall hard.

“Reid!” Geoffrey shouted and was about the run to help the doctor, but the huge pile of fangs and claws was already getting up directly in his way and watching him with pain crazed eyes. The monster shrieked, showing him all of its foot-long teeth and ran onto him once more. Geoffrey raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger. There was blood seeping from all kinds of open wounds on the beast’s body, every hit might be the final one he thought. The shot slowed it down a little and Geoffrey pulled the second trigger. It has hit the monster’s neck and it screamed in pain once more but continued to come at the hunter. Geoffrey threw the shotgun away and gripped his sword with both hands prepared for the unavoidable.

But one, maximum two leaps before him meeting the claws in person, the monster stopped mid-motion, standing on its hind legs, spine bowed back and muzzle twisted in cramp. There was a puff of black smoke over its shoulder and out of thin air Jonathan was crouching on its back, sinking his fangs into the wounded neck.

The hunter stood amazed by the sight. The monster was trying to grasp Jonathan but its strength was visibly fading. It legs gave in and it fell forwards just a few feet from where Geoffrey stood with the vampire still gobbling at its neck.

Geoffrey quickly fished out his revolver and aimed it at the beast’s twitching head. “Move aside, Reid!” As an answer he got a feral growl and bared fangs as if he tried to take bone from a dog but there was still a bit of human looking at him through the glowing eyes. The vampire let go of the dying crimson fountain to give the hunter clear shot. Three bullets went through the beast’s head splashing its brains over the floor.

Jonathan got up and away from the dead body and Geoffrey was already rushing to him, gun pointing at his guts.

“Don’t you ever dare to run away like this ever again, leech!” He pressed himself against the vampire hissing into his face from inches apart.

Jonathan looked at him with his honest blue eyes. “I needed the element of surprise.” The vampire ran his tongue over his teeth and lips. It was absolutely useless since most of his face from chin to nose was covered in blood but adrenaline ridden Geoffrey found it utterly hot. He got up to his tiptoes, almost closing the space between them, almost pressing his own lips agains Jonathan’s if it wasn’t for doctor’s stone-cold hand on his chest holding him back. “Wait, the blood…”

“Huh?” Geoffrey snapped out of the moment. “I- I wasn’t going to-“ and he was back to his pissed self. He pushed himself away from the other man an paced the room angrily. He was _definitely not_ going to kiss Jonathan, was he? “Anyway, how are we supposed to get out of here?” He needed to change the subject and motioned their looks to the fallen staircase.

Jonathan unexpectedly appeared behind him with a puff of black and wrapped his hands around the hunter. “There is one thing I’ve wanted to try for some time.” He whispered into his ear, lips barely brushing Geoffrey’s earlobe lightly. There was another puff, Geoffrey felt strange nauseating sensation and suddenly they were standing somewhere else. Or rather Jonathan was standing, holding Geoffrey up waiting for him to gather his feet under himself.

“W- what was that?!” Geoffrey was gasping for air trying to make sense of what just happened. He felt disoriented and was striving hard not to throw up turning around clutching himself to Jonathan’s chest. When he dared to look around himself he found they have moved above the fallen staircase and are standing by the exit. Geoffrey knew vampires can just disappear and reappear somewhere else as they wished, he has seen it many times during his hunts, but he never imagined he would be able to experience it. “How?”

“Magic?” Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and a smile played on his lips.

“Stop showing off.” Geoffrey pouted.

“Why? Is it working?”

 _Yes! “_ Wipe that smile off your face, Reid. I need to get back to my men.”

Jonathan pulled back from him just so he could grab his wounded hand and pull it up to his face. With eyes not leaving Geoffrey’s he sniffed at the handkerchief and closed his eyes tasting the smell. “Promise me you will disinfect this when you got back? I wouldn’t want it to fester.”

“Not your business.” Geoffrey retorted but Jonathan smiled faintly. He knew Geoffrey would, damn it.

Jonathan let go of his hand and gently pulled on hunter’s scarf baring his neck where he bit him barely two weeks ago. He traced a finger gently across the healing skin and it sent shivers through Geoffrey.

“Let me go.” Geoffrey whimpered. They were getting too close again and Geoffrey needed out. Away from Jonathan and the strange attraction he felt towards the vampire, away from the shimmering sensation of the cold fingers on his neck, away from himself wanting to be touched by more than just those fingers.

“I’m not holding you, Geoffrey.” Jonathan answered with his voice holding subtle promises that it could be otherwise.

 _Right._ The hunter finally gathered his strength and took a step back letting go of Jonathan’s shirt and fastening the scarf back into place. He holstered his revolver, put the sword back into sheath and took a last long look into Jonathan’s eyes.

“Thanks for-“ he didn’t finish because he honestly didn’t know. Not leaving him rot in the sewers?  Beating the monster? Saving his life?

“Any time.” Jonathan smiled sadly and Geoffrey felt bad for leaving him again.

 _Get it together, McCullum!_ He scolded himself and reached for the door. It opened effortlessly. Geoffrey ran up the stairs and into the light. The sun was just about to set over the Thames and its beams on Geoffrey’s skin made him feel just a bit more confident.

+

Everyone was happy to see their leader back.

“We thought it was the last time we’d seen you, Geoff!” Baker patted his shoulder and Geoffrey smiled back at the lieutenant.

“So did I for a while.” He admitted.

Then there was Nicklin, young boy, barely eighteen, throwing himself around Geoffrey’s neck. “I wanted to go back but there were so many, sir.” Geoffrey sometimes wondered how come Nicklin was so skilled and merciless in fight but such a gentle soul outside it.

“It’s ok, Nicklin, I’m glad that everyone is ok.” He ruffled boy’s hair soothing him but caught a look of another of the younger recruits over the room. Was it jealousy in Williamson’s eye? Hands up in a _I touched nothing_ gesture he backed up from the clingy ginger. He might need to have _the talk_ with them later but definitely not today.

They all had late dinner together and Geoffrey had to explain how he managed to escape from the sewers. He smartly avoided the part with sewer beast being killed as he didn’t want to unrightfully take credit but also not to reveal he has spent his afternoon having his ass saved by Reid. Also, what the hell was Reid doing in the sewers anyway?

 _Maybe he went after the beast because I told him?_ Geoffrey quickly shook the thought off. Thinking about Reid was the last thing he needed. The company helped a lot but after dinner, when some men went home to sleep and the rest set off to patrol the streets, he was left alone in his office and the thoughts came lurking back.

He could feel Jonathan’s tongue slipping around his fingers and hear his gentle voice when tending to his wound. God, even checking the one he himself inflicted days before. Nobody has cared for Geoffrey in such way for years, maybe ever. Clearly, Reid must be following some hidden agenda but then the looks he was giving Geoffrey were so pure. And on the other hand, Geoffrey was the one taking advantage of Reid at first so he really was in no place to complain, except he did!

 _Why does he have to be a leech?!_ Otherwise it would be so easy. Checkup on the doctor now and then, wait for some skals to wander by, save the damsel in distress, have a drink, invite over, probably get rejected and called names or it would eventually work out and they would have a lovely evening. _So why the hell does he have to be a goddamned leech?!_ Wave of anger flooded Geoffrey. Why of all the men in whole London the only one that made Geoffrey feel something had to be a bloody vampire?!

Geoffrey curled his fingers in tight fist and lashed forward hitting the wall with a loud rumble.

Bakers voice came from the other side of the door. “Everything alright, sir?”

 _No! Nothing is fucking alright these days!_ Geoffrey wanted to scream but managed not to. He didn’t want his men to be worried about him. “It’s ok, Baker. I just need some fresh air.”

+

The night was bright with the moon almost full. There were not too many lights illuminating London at night these days and Geoffrey was grateful he didn’t have to carry a lamp. Free hand always comes in handy when one is going to a skal infested graveyard. But today even this part of the city was almost unbelievably calm. The few skals he saw on his way towards Carl’s grave were distracted enough with chewing on fresh corpses and didn’t pay any attention to him.

Carl’s grave was as silent as ever. Geoffrey cleaned off the leaves that have fallen on it and that was it. They were keeping the grave simple just as Carl would want it. A lot of things in Priwen were that way including Geoffrey.

The hunter sat down on the stairs nearby and tried to wrap his head around events that led him here today. The influenza, infected skals, the Great Hunt he himself called. He did everything he was taught to do and to be honest is was nothing but exhausting. Going on for months Geoffrey would give anything for a while of rest, glass of whiskey and a tender armful to hold him tight during the night. Maybe that could help with his recent irritation and finally give him peace to workout his issues.

There was a familiar whoosh behind his back and the smell of disinfection gave away who exactly came to keep him company. Geoffrey smirked.

“I don’t remember calling your name three times, Bloody Mary.”

“You didn’t have to. For the great hunter you are, you are quite predictable.” Reid came to his side and sat down on the cold stone beside him. “I brought your shotgun, you left it in the sewers. It might need some cleaning.” He fished the gun out of his coat and handed it to Geoffrey.

That was a surprise since Geoffrey absolutely forgot about throwing it away during the fight. “Thanks.” He took the gun and checked it. It seemed ok, damp and dirty but with a bit of maintenance it will be good as new. He hid it in the insides of his own coat and looked back at Jonathan. The doctor was looking around the graveyard probably scanning it for potential danger his fair skin even more prominent in the moonlight.

“You had time to clean up.” Geoffrey remarked at the absence of blood on Jonathan’s face and clothes and it made the other man smile.

“I spent two days in the sewers hunting that beast. No wonder I needed a bath.”

That made Geoffrey raise his brows. “Hunting it?”

“I told you I could help.” Jonathan’s tone was somewhere between reassuringly soothing and unbearably cocky at the same time.

“Help? Priwen doesn’t-“ Geoffrey stopped himself and sighed. He was hoping visiting Carl’s grave would help him find answers but truth was it only made him remember the past and repeat the same mantra over and over again. “Whom am I kidding?” He almost whispered. “The way you took down the beast was spectacular, the Guard could use such skills.” There it was. The truth. Geoffrey could feel one of the huge boulders falling of his chest.

Jonathan watched him warily. This didn’t sound like Geoffrey’s usual self but he had to admit it was refreshing. Maybe it was this place that made the hunter act… reasonable.

“It comes with a price.” He answered sadly. “One I don’t want to pay anymore.”

“So how does it work? Does it have to be human blood?” Geoffrey surprised him with the question.

“Yes and no.” He thought about it for a second. “I can drink any, even animal can sate the hunger at least a bit, but only human makes me grow stronger.”

Geoffrey was processing for a bit before he asked further. “Does the human has to die?”

“Apparently not. But once I get the taste its extremely hard to stop. Even impossible if I’m hungry enough.”

“Unless someone shoots you in the guts?”

Jonathan laughed and it was warm and honest and made Geoffrey snort and laugh with him. They laughed until Geoffrey sighed and rested his head agains Jonathan’s shoulder. The doctor stiffened at first surprised by the gesture but eventually relaxed and even ran his fingers through Geoffrey’s hair.

The hunter hummed pleased tilting his head into the touch asking for more and ran his hand over Jonathan’s tight.

Jonathan felt a pressing urge to break the silence. “I started doing rounds again.”

“Yeah? How’s that going?”

“It would be much easier if your men didn’t try to kill me on sight.”

Geoffrey frowned, his men were instructed to go after any vampire that dared to appear in the street. Lately, such encounters were rather rare with most sane blood drinkers eliminated or gone in fear of the Great Hunt. Then there was the Ascalon club, but its members were to proud to lower themselves to prowl the streets themselves. “What do you suggest?”

“I was hoping you could make an exception? I don’t want to hurt your ranks if it could be avoided.”

Giving it a thought, Geoffrey had to admit that the vampire had a point. Half of his encounters with Priwen patrols ended up with some of his men wounded or worse. “I could give it a thought, if…” A devilish plan crossed his mind. He got up and stood in front of Jonathan.

The doctor looked up and met his sparkling eyes. He got the clue this time. “If?” Smile sneaked onto his lips and he reached do caress Geoffrey’s calves as the shorter man lowered himself into his lap.

“Kiss me.” Geoffrey whispered against his lips, not quite touching them yet, waiting for him to close the distance. Jonathan obeyed and meant it to be gentle but Geoffrey kissed him back passionately and with urgency of a starving man his arms going around vampire’s neck keeping them close. Their tongues mingled and Geoffrey made a good work avoiding the fangs this time.

When they broke apart Geoffrey, breathing heavily, waisted no time and got rid of his coat, scarf and sword tossing them aside before diving into the kiss again. Sliding hands on Jonathan’s shoulders he pushed the doctor’s coat back as well and reached to unbutton his vest but the cold hands grasped his wrists and pulled them away.

“Tell me what you want, Geoffrey.” Jonathan whispered nibbling on his earlobe making the hunter shiver.

Geoffrey tried to get his hands free but it was like wrestling the mountain, vampire’s grip strong as rock. He was trapped and it should have made him scared but instead he felt his abdomen tighten with arousal. “Fuck me.” He whimpered.

Hearing it blunt and out loud made Jonathan hesitate. “Here? It’s a graveyard.”

Geoffrey groaned. The pressure in his pants was getting painful. “You seemed quite willing earlier.” He smiled teasing the doctor about their time in the sewers.

“We were alone in the sewers.”

“Nobody comes to a graveyard during night.” That argument was faint since their own presence proved otherwise but with all the blood south try coming up with some decent arguments. He pulled to free his hands once more but the vampire was still holding him tight.

Geoffrey’s struggling made Jonathan smile. He had to admit that having the hunter at his mercy was quite to his liking. Smiling some more he buried his nose in the soft skin of Geoffrey’s neck, breathing in the mixture of musk, gunpowder and iron. He could almost taste the other man’s arousal and growing anger. “What if somebody hears? You are quite… audible.”

“For fuck’s sake, Jonathan, stop being reasonable and just fuck me!” Geoffrey spitted irritated just as expected and Jonathan had to chuckle silently.

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked teasingly breathing against Geoffrey’s skin.

There was something unbearably hot about the doctor saying such dirty words that made Geoffrey’s insides clench. “Yes!”

“Right here in the graveyard?”

Geoffrey moaned when he felt Jonathan’s wet tongue run over his neck all the way to his ear. “God, yes!”

Jonathan’s lips curved in a devilish smile. “Over Carl’s grave?”

That thought made Geoffrey swallow dry. He wanted to get laid desperately but was this really necessary? Jonathan severed his trail of thought with the faintest nibble of teeth on his neck. Not enough to break the skin but enough to remind him whose lap he’s been sitting in and what happened the last time they’ve been like this. The memory made Geoffrey’s throat tighten and heart beat even faster. His voice came out coarse, but clear. “Yes.”

Jonathan paused for a mere second. This was not the answer he expected but it was definitely the one he wanted hear. Without further hesitation he jumped back seemingly disappearing in a cloud of darkness dragging Geoffrey with him.

For Geoffrey it was as if they suddenly just appeared by the railing behind the graves, his human senses not being able to make sense of the move. The nausea was not as bad as the first time but he was more than grateful for Jonathan holding him up from behind. He had absolutely no idea when the vampire got behind him and didn’t have a slightest chance to figure it out as his trousers were abruptly yanked down to his knees and he felt the chilly night breeze on his skin, his erection free at last and cold hand stroking it gently.

When it seemed Geoffrey could stand by himself, Jonathan motioned him to rest his forearms on the railing and forcing him to expose his bare ass even more. “Hold still.” He commanded leaning over Geoffrey to plant a swift kiss on his shoulder with his hands traveling south and caressing hunter’s cheeks. Since his plans for the night were quite far from having sex in the middle of graveyard, he was far less equipped than he would like to but he was still determined to give Geoffrey what he asked for. With a silent sigh he licked his fingers.

The unexpected swiftness of the events caught Geoffrey unprepared as the first finger teased around his hole. He definitely did not expect Jonathan to be that bold and it occurred to him he actually knew very little about doctor’s experience. “Do you… have you ever…?” He was struggling to put together the right words.

Jonathan giggled and drew small reassuring circles with his free hand on the small of hunter’s back. “Relax, I’m a doctor.” He said as if it explained everything but Geoffrey didn’t catch the lead.

“Which means…?”

“Ever heard about prostate exam?” Jonathan asked and without hesitation he eased his digit into Geoffrey’s opening. Geoffrey’s muscles tightened around it at first in surprise but soon the hunter let out a long exhale and relaxed under the touch. Jonathan gently pushed his finger deeper, curling it and expertly finding the right spot that made Geoffrey’s knees weak. With a slow rhythm he started to work his finger in and out, brushing the spot slightly.

Geoffrey’s deep breaths changed to approving moaning when Jonathan added a second finger working him loose while running his other hand over his back and soon the hunter begged for more. Sliding the third finger in was more difficult that the previous two and Jonathan had to bend over and let a trail of saliva fall into Geoffrey’s crack smearing it over his fingers.

With the third digit exploring inside his ass Geoffrey finally felt somehow satisfied and able to let go of everything else but the feeling of Jonathan’s long fingers brushing over all the good places. It was a bit painful at first but his muscles soon loosened and the pleasure took over. He felt the pleasure building up when Jonathan suddenly withdrew his finders and Geoffrey groaned dissatisfied with the interruption only to sigh pleased seconds later as he felt the slippery tip of Jonathan’s cock probing his entrance.

“Yes!” He mouthed almost silently but the vampire could easily hear that.

“Yes what?” Jonathan stopped his motion to bend over and whisper into his ear.

Geoffrey wriggled trying to push himself agains the doctor but was held down by a single cold hand on the back of his neck. “Don’t make me ask twice.” Jonathan warned.

“Yes, put your dick inside me.” Geoffrey whined frustrated with the denial. “Please.” He even added hoping to soften Jonathan to comply with his wish earlier and he did.

The doctor slid inside him slowly, letting Geoffrey adjust to his size and gave a few slow and gentle thrusts drawing quiet moans from the hunter.

Jonathan smirked cockily as he almost withdrew himself and then slammed back inside making Geoffrey gasp for air. He picked up a steady rhythm and soon Geoffrey was making all sorts of arousing noises.

“Ah, more!” Geoffrey moaned and it made Jonathan look up. The pulsing veins on hunter’s neck were spread in front of him like a feast waiting to be eaten. Without thinking he reached with one hand and buried his fingers into Geoffrey’s hair pushing his head to the side to get a better view.

“Damn, you look tasty.” It was more of a growl than actual words and it made Geoffrey’s chest tighten. He felt Jonathan bending down and nuzzle his neck pushing the collar of his shirt aside. Small part of him wanted to protest but with the vampire’s strong grip on his head and the cock pounding his ass all he managed to do was whimper and wiggle helplessly in mixture of pleasure and anticipation.

Hunter’s struggling made Jonathan even more excited. Truth was he was not feeling particularly hungry having fed on number of skals and the sewer monster just hours ago but the temptation was too big. He picked a tender spot closer to the shoulder and bit down, not too deep but enough to pierce the skin and draw blood.

Geoffrey squeaked when the sharp fangs dove into his flesh but it didn’t hurt, at least not in a bad way. Jonathan loosened the bite but kept on sucking on the wound gently as if he was kissing it. It was rough and painful but nowhere as animalistic as last time and, when the hunter allowed himself to admit it, quite enjoyable.

Knowing he would not last long with the tight warm ass closing around him and the delicious taste in his mouth Jonathan picked up a faster pace making Geoffrey scream his pleasure into the night. Soon Geoffrey caught up with the movement and rammed his own hips backwards to meet doctor’s.

It didn’t take much time before Jonathan was close to orgasm. He reached for Geoffrey’s crotch and wrapped his fingers around his prick moving it in the same rhythm they were moving.

“Close.” Geoffrey groaned trying to turn around.

Jonathan let go of Geoffrey’s neck and their lips met in a swift kiss before he sped up the pace and with a few powerful thrusts he spilled his release into Geoffrey. His eyes felt shut enjoying the pleasurable twitches in his groins while he kept moving his hips and bringing Geoffrey over the edge seconds later.

They stayed still for a moment delighted and breathing heavily before eased his softening cock out of Geoffrey’s behind. His fingertips were covered in hunter’s warm cum. It did not smell as good as blood but invitingly enough that Jonathan raised the hand to his face and licked them cautiously. The taste was far from blood, rather bitter and leaving a strange tingling sensation on this tongue. It would not satisfy his hunger in any way but it made his inner beast stir with interest. Strange feeling of being watched made him raise his head and he saw Geoffrey looking at him with his eyes half closed from the pleasure.

“Not bad.” The doctor grinned and licked the rest of his fingers clean.

“I’m not a meal you know.” Geoffrey’s legs were still weak from the orgasm and he was glad he could hold on to the railing. His butt was throbbing a little from the roughness but it was a small thing in comparison to how good it felt.

Jonathan sat beside him on the railing, his member already tucked back inside his trousers, and handed him a handkerchief and to wipe himself while he leaned to his neck. “No, but you make a fine dessert.”

Usually, Geoffrey would say something rude but with the endorphins riding his body he couldn’t but laugh. It would be a strange sight if there would be anyone to witness it. Geoffrey laughing while trying to wipe the cum running down his tights and Jonathan cleaning blood off his neck with his tongue.

“So, what now?” Geoffrey asked and reached to pull up his trousers, forcing Jonathan to let go of the wound and earning quiet growl from the vampire. When done he hopped up to sit on the railing too.

“I should probably patch you up.” The doctor motioned towards hunter’s shoulder.

Geoffrey reached up to cover it. “Is it that serious? I can barely feel it.” On the other hand, that would probably be the adrenalin, he would definitely feel it later like last time he thought.

“It’s not bleeding anymore but I don’t want you to run around with open wound.”

That did sound reasonable after their encounter with sewer beast earlier the hunter had to admit. He was silent for a minute gathering the courage to ask the question that was weighting him down for a while now. He looked up at Carl’s tombstone just a few feet away waiting for an advice but it was as silent as ever. _I guess_ _it’s time to let go and take my own path._ Geoffrey thought to himself and took a deep breath.

“So… you have some whiskey at your place?”


End file.
